The present invention relates to a new and novel top suitable for use as a toy and as an advertising device.
Tops have been popular toys for quite some time. Many different top constructions are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,498 to Kelley illustrates one of the simplest top constructions known in the art. The Kelley top has an annular body with an axial hole, an annular resiliently deformable member anchored in the hole and a stem member formed from a ball point pen. The top is intended to make designs on the paper as it spins.
A more complex game top is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,487 to Hall. The top comprises a polygonal shaped plate having indicia printed on at least one side, a pair of hemispherical domes on opposite sides of the plate and a spindle extending from each dome. While the plate may be formed from a sheet of cardboard coated with a hot-melt adhesive, the dome and spindle assemblies are formed from a polymeric material. The dome and spindle assemblies are joined to the plate by a heat sealing technique. Consequently, once assembled, this top could not be disassembled for storage and then re-assembled for later use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,696 to Johanningmeier illustrates a top formed from a match book. In this design, each match book cover has an aperture. The pivot member is formed by one of the matches inserted through the holes in the covers. Obviously, this type of top is not suitable for use by small children.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel top construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a top as above which is relatively easy to assemble.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a top as above which may be used as a toy and which is safe for use by children.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a top as above which may be used as part of an advertising promotion.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention may be seen from the following description and drawings in which like reference numerals depict like elements.